Aaron (Comic Series)
Aaron is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone community, working as a recruiter. He works with Eric, who is his work partner and lover. Issue 70, page 25, "Letter Hacks". Character Post-Apocalypse Aaron's job was being one of two recruiters. Aaron would search for new survivors, he would watch them to see if they were good or bad. Once he had watched them to get enough information about them, he would approach the survivors with no weapons and see if they would join the Alexandria Safe-Zone.Issue 70, page 9. Aaron walked up and surprised Rick Grimes and Abraham. Afraid of an attack, Rick punched Aaron, knocking him out, and ties Aaron up. After regaining consciousness, Aaron invites the survivors to "audition for membership" into the Safe-Zone.Issue 68. While through that time, Rick was suspicious of Aaron's calm and friendly behavior (mainly because of his encounter with The Governor); Michonne herself says he's nothing like the The Governor. Despite everyone's suspicions of him, even Abraham admits he seems like a really nice guy and hopes they have nothing to worry about with him. Aaron is generally a very friendly, calm, and happy person. Even in a time of crisis, he does show he can pull his weight around when it comes to fighting zombies. He appears very loyal to Douglas, but not much besides that really been shown about him. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos During a zombie attack in the Safe-Zone, Aaron and Eric are shown hiding in their house, not really knowing what to do. When Aaron sees Michonne and Rick fighting and killing the zombies with all their strength, he is unable to watch them fight alone. He and a reluctant Eric, get over their fears and join the fight and help the group eventually win their battle. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aaron has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes After watching over Rick's group for an unknown amount of time, Aaron approached the group in hopes of recruiting them as new citizens for the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick was initially and understandably skeptical of Aaron at first, concerned that he may be part of another Woodbury type group or someone who is generally deceiving. Aaron believed in Rick's decisions and trusted he would not harm him after having his fears put at ease upon seeing the safe-zone. After coming back to the safe-zone, the group settled in and time passed before the Alexandria Safe-Zone chaos. Aaron and Eric were two of the more prominent citizens who would go onto begin following Rick's new order as they were shown to be stronger and more well equipped in a fight. To this day, both Aaron and Eric are becoming stronger allies alongside Rick and his group of survivors. Eric Eric is Aaron's boyfriend and as such, they fiercely protect each other. It is not clear if Aaron and Eric knew each other before the apocalypse or if they met post-apocalypse, as it is not elaborated upon. Regardless, Eric and Aaron's loving relationship is shown as a sign of bravery and strength among the many other survivors they have come to know. When Eric and Aaron attempted to recruit a lone female survivor, she betrayed them and injured Eric which would go onto secure the communities awareness of their relationship. Eric survived the attack and the incident prompted that he and Aaron retire from recruiting, believing it to be too dangerous and that the community was full enough as is. Eric loyally follows Aaron's decisions and concerns, and vice verse as both go onto to become stronger warriors under Rick's leadership. Douglas Monroe Aaron was very loyal to Douglas and was appointed by him to be the community scout along with Eric. After the unfortunate incident when Eric was stabbed by a potential newcomer, Aaron confronted Douglas about retiring from his position to become more intricate within the community. Initially appalled at this change of heart, Douglas came to embrace Aaron's decision and felt bad for the pain he had indirectly caused by giving them the job in the first place. Abraham Ford Abraham was the first of Rick's group to acknowledge trust Aaron. After reaching and settling into Alexandria, the two seemed to work and get along well. Trivia *Aaron and Eric are the second homosexual couple in the series so far. The other couple were Dexter and Andrew, the two Prison inmates. *Aaron is one of the known original survivors of the community group led by Douglas, along with Tobin and Olivia, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters